The Marauders
by Saira
Summary: This is a just a little romance story with my favorite Marauder and my own made up character.
1. The Marauders

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauder characters. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them for a story. Kudos to her for her amazing talent and I'm almost ashamed to write this but I think fanfiction is the beginning to becoming a real writer.  
  
-The Marauders-  
  
Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. Among each other these were their names each representing the animal they liked. But we know them as Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.  
Remus was the most sensible of the four with his short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Sirius was by far the bad boy all girls want with his semi long black hair and dark foreboding eyes. James was easily the most popular and athletic with his also dark black hair that was always untidy and his hazel eyes to match. Peter was the quietest of the four with his short brownish blonde hair and hazel squinty eyes.  
Together they called themselves the Marauders. But I should mention that Remus is a werewolf, and for the past three years Sirius, James and Peter were trying to find a way to transfigure themselves into animals and become Animagus so they could be with their fried in his wolfy form.  
It would be in their 5th year when most of them would start noticing girls as more than just friends. James would do anything to get their attention. Sirius was aware of the girls but was hardly a show off. Remus was more interested in his studies but he noticed that many girls liked him. Peter didn't have the nerve to talk to a girl so he kept to himself.  
However Sirius' oblivious nature to girls would be thrown off when he laid eyes upon a new girl who was forced to switch schools. Her name was Nicolette. She was average height with long straight black hair and bright turquoise eyes. Her first day at Hogwarts was also the first day Sirius would acknowledge or admit to seeing a girl he could possibly like.  
Nicolette came down to the lake alone and sat by the water's edge and that just happened to be the place where the Marauders hung out. James was showing off for a group of girls the opposite direction but Sirius was not interested in those girls. Remus saw his friend looking at this girl but said nothing.  
"Prongs" Sirius said meaning James  
"What is it, mate?"  
"Tell me, has she been going here all the time we have"  
"No" Remus interrupted, "she's a transfer"  
"Anybody know her name?" Sirius asked  
"No" they all said  
"It's time for Transfiguration" Remus said  
"Always the good boy, eh Moony?" James said  
Sirius stole one more glance at Nicolette and her eyes met his for an instant before she turned, brushed her hair behind her ear and headed up to the school.  
The Marauders stayed out in the hall as long as possible before taking their seats in class. To Sirius' surprise, Nicolette was speaking with Professor McGonagall at the front of the room.  
"Miss Carnahan, since you've transferred I suggest you find someone to study with who has been in my class all year" he overheard McGonagall say  
"Thank you Professor" she said in a light voice. Then she proceeded to the back of the room and chose a desk near the four friends.  
Sirius didn't take in a word of McGonagall's lecture that day. He didn't know why this girl intrigued him so. After class she was the first one out and to his disappoint me, he and his friends took their sweet time. They filed out last with him.  
To his luck and surprise Nicolette had noticed him too. It was her first day at Hogwarts but it'd been the others first two months. She came on a Friday so she had a weekend to catch up a bit.  
"Hey!" she called hoping only Sirius would turn around but he did as well as all his friends. Nicolette noticed many girls stopped to look as well. She walked up shyly to the Marauders. "Hi" she said clutching her books nervously  
"Hi" they all said in unison back  
"Um"  
She couldn't think of the words she wanted to say. She had only wanted Sirius to turn around and ask him for help but they all had  
"I'm Nicolette," she decided to start with.  
James, as usual, spoke first. "Hello, I'm James. This is Sirius, Remus and Peter," he said pointing to them in turn.  
"Pleasure"  
"You're new here right?"  
"Yeah, had to switch schools"  
"Why?" Remus asked  
"Well I have a few family problems and it was too much of a hassle to go that far to school" she explained  
"Where'd you go before?" Sirius asked while he shook his head to get his long hair out of his face. Nicolette thought he looked sexy as he did that  
"Beauxbatons"  
"Like it here" Sirius continued  
"Some things" she said smiling, "Well I better get to class"  
Without giving them a chance to protest, which all of them would have since she was a beautiful girl and didn't think they were bigheaded like many others, she walked off. Sirius lingered for a moment watching her go. He suspected she was in Gryffindor because they shared all the same classes. He did notice she always chose a desk in the back near them but he had no argument with that.  
After their last class, she was, again, the first one out. To Sirius' unknowing she waited behind the door for him. The Marauders headed out but their group would be brought down to three when Nicolette grabbed Sirius and pulled him out of his friends' view.  
"Hi, I'm Nicolette." She said  
"Sirius" he said a bit stunned  
"Are you ever without them?" she asked smiling brightly at him  
"Hardly unfortunately"  
"Well as I was saying, I'm Nicolette and I came here rather behind. I need help and I was hoping to nominate you"  
"Me? Why?"  
"I saw you looking at me"  
"And?"  
"And nothing. I don't know. Wow. I feel dumb for even asking. Good day to you Sirius and I'm sorry for taking you away from your friends"  
She turned and walked away but he ran after her  
"Wait!" he said and she stopped. "I was curious why but I never said I wouldn't. Are you free right now?"  
"Seeing as how I've only talked to maybe eight people today, which includes you, your friends and my teachers. Now that I've talked to you though, many girls have given me the cold shoulder."  
"I can't imagine why"  
Sirius and Nicolette walked down to the lake together where his other friends were  
"Hey Nicolette. So it was you who stole Padfoot from us" James said  
"Padfoot?"  
"It's our nicknames" Sirius explained, "I'm Padfoot. James is Prongs. Peter is Wormtail and Remus is Moony"  
"And how did you come up with that?" she asked  
"It's symbolic of our favorite animals" Remus said. She noticed he looked rather pale.  
"So what house are you in?" James asked since she didn't have any crests on her robes  
She was sitting against the beech tree with Sirius on her right and Remus on her left. Peter was off away but still in the group and James was up and about.  
"Gryffindor. I had to wear this ratty old hat to decide it"  
'That's the Sorting Hat" Remus said  
"Yeah, it was weird. I felt like someone was whispering to me"  
"It does that," Sirius said  
"Oh, look who it is" James said. Nicolette saw a dark looking boy with shoulder length greasy black hair. His eyes were black and his nose long.  
"Who is that?" she asked  
"Snivellus" James said  
"Who?"  
"Severus Snape. Real into the Dark Arts that one. Hates James and the feeling is mutual" Sirius said  
"Hey Snivellus!" James called  
To Nicolette's dismay, they completely humiliated him. She was hoping these weren't the bad guys of the school but as usual, she had bad taste in friends. She left feeling more stupid with herself than anything. She went up to the Common Room where she saw a group of girls hanging out. They got quiet when Nicolette came in but only the redheaded girl with green eyes smiled or acknowledged her  
She went straight up to her bed and sat down. She opened a book and got some parchment out to do some work. Her silence was interrupted by the redheaded girl coming in the room. She walked straight up to Nicolette and held out her hand  
"I'm Lily Evans"  
"Nicolette Carnahan" she said taking Lily's hand  
"You sure came up here in a hurry"  
"Thought the friends I made were decent but they turned out to be bullies"  
"Would their names happen to be James, Sirius, Remus and Peter?" Lily asked  
"How'd you know?"  
"It's not so much all of tem but James. He and Sirius are best friends and James likes to keep him entertained. Who were they bullying?"  
"Snape I think his name was" Nicolette said  
"Enemies at first sight"  
Suddenly all of Lily's friends came in and said they had to see something so their chat was cut short. Nicolette followed them to the balcony and the Marauders were down there. James had nicked the snitch and was not letting it go and catching it again. Sirius was looking solemn and not amused  
"Give it a rest mate," he said. He abandoned his friends and went upstairs. Nicolette saw him go into his dorm and even though she wasn't supposed to, she went inside too. He spun around quickly and saw her surprised thinking he'd ruined all hopes with her because of the previous scene.  
"Why are you in here?" he asked  
"I left rather rudely. I judged too quickly"  
"Yeah"  
"I just wanted to apologize"  
Then she left. 


	2. Hogsmeade walk

-Hogsmeade walk-  
  
A week went by and Nicolette adjusted well. Lily had befriended her but Nicolette liked to have her time to herself. In all truth she preferred the crazy yet handsome Marauders. But she did not regularly hang out with either group at first.  
One day after class, Nicolette saw her friends down at the lake and decided to go see them. Her Marauder friends that is.  
"Hello" she said seeing them sitting around a jar of blue fire that was keeping them warm.  
"Hi" they once against said in unison  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all" Sirius said holding his arm out showing room beside him  
Nicolette joined their circle. She'd obviously interrupted a conversation because no one spoke. She sat there and shivered. Sirius took a chance ad scooted a little closer.  
"Hey Remus" Nicolette said  
"Hmm?"  
"How come you weren't in class for a couple of days this week?"  
"My grandmother was sick"  
"Ironic that it was during a full moon" she added and all of them looked up  
"Excuse me?" Remus stuttered  
"Did you think everyone at this school was oblivious? Anyway, I'm a lover of Astronomy"  
James smiled broadly  
"Am I right?"  
"Yeah" Remus said  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me"  
Remus looked relieved and smiled at Nicolette.  
"You guys ready for Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked  
"I can't even go" Nicolette said  
"Why not?" Sirius asked  
"Dad didn't sign my permission slip"  
All the friends laugh.  
"What?" Nicolette asked  
"Slip or no slip I insist you come to Hogsmeade with me-um I mean us" Sirius said quickly  
"And how do you propose I do that?"  
James pulled something out of his pocket and passed it around the circle to Sirius. Quite smooth, Sirius put each arm around Nicolette and unfolded a piece of parchment. Nicolette was suddenly nervous leaning on Sirius.  
"It's blank," she said feeling the warmth of him  
"Try and get something to appear" James said  
She pulled out her wand but couldn't think of anything to say. Sirius pulled out his own wand tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"  
Nicolette watched as a detailed map of Hogwarts appeared  
"This is amazing"  
"We're still tying up a few loose ends here and there but it's basically finished" James said. "So we know all the secret passages out of here"  
"In that case, I'd be glad to risk expulsion"  
And so it was a week later Nicolette was waiting by the fireplace for Sirius to come down. He came up behind her and tickled her sides scaring her but making her laugh at the same time. He quickly got his cool persona back by pushing his hair out of his face.  
"You're evil," she said jokingly  
He smiled slyly. "Is milady ready?"  
"Course"  
He led her through the many hallways and stopped in front of a one- eyed statue of a witch and pulled out his wand.  
"Dissendium"  
The statue made an opening and they both entered a dark tunnel. Nicolette pulled out her wand and when the statue shut it was pitch black.  
"Lumos" she said which lit the tip of her wand. She jumped when Sirius was in front of her  
"Sorry" he said "This way"  
They walked for a long time without saying anything  
"So are you really a Black?" Nicolette asked getting sick of the silence.  
"Yeah. That's my name," he said resentfully  
"You don't strike me as a Black  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well I had to take my mother's place at a function and I met some of the Blacks and you're much less, um-"  
"Crazy? Bent on pure-blood and social status?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Your mother, I assume because of the resemblance, kept making sure my mother was a witch"  
"Where is your mum?"  
"She's de-Ow!" Nicolette hadn't noticed the ceiling had lowered and she hit her head on the door out of the tunnel  
"You okay?" he asked  
The door opened above her and Remus' smiling face.  
"Milady?" he said holding a hand out  
Nicolette continued to rub her head as she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled out. "Such gentlemen"  
"There you are Sirius. Didn't know you were going with her," James said  
"Yeah. I want to show her something though. We'll meet you later" Sirius said  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her out not allowing his friends any time to retaliate. When they got to the street, he didn't know whether t let go or not. Luckily he didn't have to decide because Nicolette intertwined her fingers with his and walked on casually if there was nothing wrong or weird about the situation.  
"So, what'd you want to show me?" she asked  
"Nothing really. Just an excuse to get away"  
"What's that?" Nicolette said nodding at a ratty looking building.  
Sirius gave a little chuckle then walked over to it. Nicolette gripped his hand seeing the creepy place.  
"This is the Shrieking Shack. Rowdy ghosts are rumored to live there"  
"Really? Have you ever been in there?"  
"No, how'd it get on your map then?" she asked staring at the building.  
"You don't miss a thing do you?"  
"I'm very perceptive," she said "But I never thought of you as the type to ditch your friends for a girl"  
"You're a friend of all of us"  
However, that's not the answer Nicolette wanted. Her grip lessened  
"More to me than the others." He added and her grip returned.  
"My father brought me here once but I was very young and before."  
"Before what?"  
"Never mind"  
"Where's he at?"  
"He's at our estate in Ireland-"  
"You're Irish?" he interrupted curiously since he didn't notice an Irish accent.  
"Part. My father's Irish and my mother is.was English"  
"Was?" Sirius asked but as though he didn't want to  
"She passed away last year. This was hers" Nicolette lifted up the hand Sirius held. On her middle finger she wore a silver ring. A heart was in the middle with two hands on the sides connecting the hand and finally a crown above the heart  
"My dad gave it to my mum and she gave it to me" she added  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and fireworks began going off in the middle of the street. Teachers began running to the scene.  
"Damn, if they see me-" she started  
Sirius pulled her behind a building  
"Do you remember how to get back?"  
"Yes"  
"Go. This is James doing for sure. Unfortunately mine as well"  
Nicolette ran down the alleyway while Sirius went the opposite way. She was almost angry with herself for not ding more with him. She liked him even if he was a slight cause of bullying whenever he got bored. It's not like Nicolette didn't have her share of mistakes in that area. 


	3. Christmas

-Christmas-  
  
Several more weeks went by and Nicolette was really beginning to like Hogwarts. At her old school she'd been most popular, most liked, and most mean and feared. However after her mom died, she came to realize how she'd been acting was not how her mom brought her up to be and was ashamed. She became isolated and a loner.  
That's why she was almost happy to leave Beauxbatons so that she could start over. Unfortunately she fell for the bad guy with the bad friends. They were always causing all kind of mayhem around the school but one of them was always kind enough to tel her when and where.  
December arrive bringing with it lots of snow. Nicolette love just taking a walk outside. She liked it by the lake where she first saw Sirius. To her surprise she found Sirius playing cards in the air with his wand while sitting under the beech tree.  
"Hello" she said  
"Hi"  
"Beautiful day  
"I s'pose"  
"Not a winter person"  
"No, I'm all for winter"  
There was a long pause, and then Nicolette walked a few feet away and lied down in the snow making a snow angel. Afterward she leaned over and drew a lopsided halo with her finger. Her hair was covered in snow and glistened in the sunlight.  
"A crooked halo?" he asked amused putting away his cards.  
"Nobody's perfect" she said "But now I'm freezing my knickers off"  
Sirius brought out his wand and summoned some blue fire  
"Come here and warm up," he said holding his hand out. She took it and he pulled her down against him  
"Your hands are warm while I freeze" she joked  
"I'm always warm"  
"Well then stay here and share," she said leaning on him comfortably. She was nervous but not as much as past times.  
"Now it's a beautiful day," he whispered  
  
Nothing really happened between Sirius and Nicolette for a while. They both liked each other but were having a hard time admitting anything except subtle hints. They found time to hang out with each other but they were always around the other friends.  
"Hey Padfoot!" James said one day while they were sitting by the shore.  
"What mate?" Sirius answered  
"What's going on with you and Nicolette?"  
"Nothing"  
"Do you fancy her?" Remus asked  
"She'd cool"  
"That all?" James asked  
"Yeah ask her out if you like her," Remus added  
"If not there's a flock of girls up at the school that would oblige"  
"Nah Prongs" Sirius said. "Is it ready yet?"  
"Almost"  
Nicolette came down to see the Marauders but they switched the topic of conversation wanting to have a surprise for their one real girl friend. She started to sit next to James when Sirius pulled her down next to him. For people who didn't know them you would have thought they were an item.  
"What are you up to?" they all asked  
"Come down to visit my favorite troublemakers and find out which of you guys are staying and going for Christmas"  
"Home for me" James said  
"Same" Peter and Remus both said  
"Staying here" Sirius, said "Not too eager to see my family."  
"Are they no better even at Christmas?" Nicolette asked  
"Nope. At their worst. What about you?"  
"I would like to stay but my father wishes I come home" she said "I wont even see him probably so I don't know he would want me there"  
"Well the carriages are leaving in an hour and I still need to pack" Remus said.  
"Me as well" James said, "Want to ride with us?" he asked Nicolette  
"Sure. Lily asked me but I don't think her friends-"  
"Wait, did you say Lily?" James asked  
"Yeah but don't even think about it." She added quickly. "I'm one of few that can handle your, no offense, big headed raucous manner but you need to mellow down before even considering what I know you are"  
"Haha Prongs. I always say she thinks you're conceited"  
An hour later Remus was being a gentlemen by helping saira into the carriage. Of her boys, she liked Remus just after Sirius. The ride down to the train was brief and then they all shared a compartment. The day passed quickly since she had 3 of the 4 Marauders to keep her company. There wasn't a single dull moment, but Remus made a good pillow when Nicolette got tired.  
That night when they reached King's Crossing, they walked Nicolette outside where her father said he'd meet her. She sighed deeply when she saw a long black limousine out front with the familiar chauffeur named Duncan whom she'd known since she was little waiting at the door of the car.  
"Miss Carnahan. Your father expressed his deep-"  
"Save it. If he didn't want to come he should have just said so" Nicolette said coldly  
"High class" Remus said  
"What does your dad do?"  
"I don't know. We don't have a good relationship. I better go"  
She hugged the three of them and kissed them on the cheek like living in France had taught her. Duncan opened the door and she stepped in. She rolled down the dark tinted window and waved to them until she was out of sight. It began snowing and was forced to roll it back up.  
However, even though it was a Muggle car, it had Wizard modifications and it didn't take them even an hour before they reached her father's huge estate. She knew he was home because the lights were on. No doubt he would have some excuse as to why he wasn't there to greet her. When she barged in through the double doors, one of the maids was carrying a tray of brandy upstairs.  
"Where is her?" Nicolette demanded  
The maid, Sophie, looked upstairs in the study room. Nicolette ran up past Sophie and burst through the doors where her father was having a cigar with a man she didn't recognize  
"Nicolette Carnahan, you know better than to burst in here like that," her father said coolly.  
Her father was a respectable man.as long as you weren't related to him. Tall, brown hair and eyes with a wide should span and a gentleman only when he wanted to be. He often didn't acknowledge he had a daughter and Nicolette was fed up  
"Why weren't you there?" she demanded ignoring him  
"I'm a busy man. I had a meeting I couldn't miss"  
"I'm your daughter!" You cannot just set me aside when you feel like it."  
"John, will you excuse me?" her father said to the other man  
"Good day Liam"  
After the doors shut behind John, her father's face turned livid with his daughter  
"Nicolette this is my home and things are don't a certain way so when you see I have company you will hold your tongue!"  
"I never wanted to be in your home in the first place! You cannot order me around like one of your maids or employees. Next time if you're not going to be there, just say so. I don't want to get my hopes up that you might actually care!"  
Nicolette stormed out despite her father's calls. She went to her room and opened her trunk pulling out a picture of her mother. Like all wizard pictures, it was moving. Her mother waved up at her and Nicolette wiped away a few tears. To cheer her up she grabbed one of the Marauders and her. Sirius was hugging her tightly and Saira wished she was in the picture rather than where she was.  
The next morning Nicolette's father made a worthless attempt to get her in a good mood by sending flowers to her room. She might have kept them if the note had said more than just 'Merry Christmas'  
She threw them in the trash before getting dressed and waiting for the sound of her father's limo leaving before she went down for some breakfast. She celebrated by herself and found a few things to make her day that were delivered that morning according to Sophie. Each boy of hers sent a nice little gift and she'd sent them gifts as well.  
She didn't see her father at all for the rest of the break. She stayed up every night and looked through her telescope wishing on the stars she saw. Her mother taught her all about the stars and even how centaurs could tell the future by deciphering them.  
The last day of break went by quickly to Nicolette's delight since she'd been alone practically the entire time. Her father didn't bother to say goodbye but she forgot everything when she found her friends at the back of the train. But what really got her in a good mood was when she saw Sirius waiting outside the carriage. 


	4. New Talent

-New Talent-  
  
He held out his hand. "Milady"  
She took it and stepped down. The rest of the Marauders followed and gathered around Nicolette. They all exchanged a glance and then all of them picked up Nicolette and carried her off. Many girls were looking jealously at her but she just smiled back. While Remus, James and Sirius were holding her, Professor McGonagall walked up.  
"Hello Professor." James said  
"Have a nice Christmas?" Sirius asked  
"Well we'll be going" Remus said  
They started walking off when she grabbed their collars.  
"Put her down"  
"Oh, she's fine Professor" James said  
"But the train ride really made her tired so we're just taking a load off" Sirius said  
They tried to keep walking.  
"Put her down"  
They set her down and stood there, but the moment McGonagall went back inside, they swept her up and carried her down to the lake. Sirius took her by himself and sat down with her in his lap. The boys boasted and bragged for a long time and Nicolette loved just listening to them. She would have gone to say hi to Lily but she saw a few of her friends look at her then sneer. Lily seemed to defend her but Nicolette stayed where she was.  
  
That night Nicolette was up late reading in the common room when she heard footsteps and voices came down the dormitory stairs but saw no one. A little scared she got up and walked toward the noise. Then suddenly something grabbed her and covered her mouth but she still couldn't see anything.  
That is until she was pulled under something and the four mischievous Gryffindors stood around her. Sirius was the one who covered her mouth but let go after she saw them.  
"Care to join us for the evening?" he asked slyly  
"Oh, why not? My book wasn't that interesting anyway."  
"Just stay as close as you can. This thing wasn't meant to hide five people," James said  
They all slowly made their way outside toward a tree called a Whomping Willow but Nicolette hadn't figured out why. James threw off the cloak and everyone basked in the moonlight. Nicolette walked toward the tree before she knew it; someone had come behind her and pushed her to the ground.  
Just in time too because one of the branches took a swing at her. Her hands were pinned and Sirius' body lay flat against her with his head face down beside hers.  
"Wormtail, press the knot" James said  
He took a stick and pressed that just in time too because the tree froze right as it was about to strike them again. Sirius brought his head up and stared down at Nicolette with his hair falling in front of his face. He still had her pinned.  
"Geez, just kiss her already" Remus said as they began crawling through a tunnel at the tree's base leaving Sirius and Nicolette out there. However Sirius waited until they had all gone in before leaning in a pressing his lips and tongue hard against her own. It would have continued if the tree didn't begin to move again.  
They went through the tunnel where the others were waiting. James was using magic to fix broken furniture in a small shabby room. Remus was running his fingers along scratch marks on the wall looking ashamed.  
"What is this place?" Nicolette asked  
"Welcome to the Shrieking shack" James said. "And meet the cause of the shrieking" he said pointing to Remus  
"So why'd you bring me here?"  
"Well after much debate and deliberation, we decided you were practically part of our group and cool enough to keep our secret or soon to be one"  
"Secret?"  
"What James would like to better explain, we've been doing a lot of work and research and we figured out the way to become Animagus" Sirius said  
"Seriously?"  
"So who wants to go first?" James asked  
"I think we should all go first, or in other words let's all drink at the same time" Sirius said  
James pulled out a large bottle of black liquid. He poured it four ways. "Everybody got what they need?"  
"What do you need?" Nicolette asked  
"A hair from your head and one of the animal you want to be. And I'll tell you, mine wasn't easy to get"  
"Okay" Nicolette pulled out one of her long hairs and found one cat hair on her clothes from hers at home. Everyone added they hairs.  
"Bottoms up" James said then they all drank the contents. "I dont feel any different"  
"Can you change?" Sirius asked  
James concentrated then slowly his form changed until he turned in a stag. They all laughed and cheered. Sirius went next, then Peter. They changed back and looked at Nicolette.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to" Sirius said  
"What have I got to lose?" she added the hairs and she changed into a solid black cat except a while star shaped section of fur. She changed back and they clapped.  
"That was cool," she said  
"What's the stat from?" Sirius asked  
"Birthmark"  
"Shall we test our new skills?"  
"Not till tomorrow James" Sirius said.  
  
Sirius and Nicolette watched from the window as Madam Pomfrey led Remus to the Shrieking shack. They waited until the moon was up before heading down to the Common room. James and Peter were waiting. They threw the cloak on and headed down to the Whomping Willow.  
Peter changed into a rat and slipped under the cloak to press the knot to stop the willow. The rest of them changed and went into the tunnel. Remus was in his wolf form and when he saw them he attacked. James and Sirius subdued him then his wolf mind seemed to calm a bit.  
The first night was definitely the most difficult to keep Remus at bay but the nights following were just fun as they roamed the village and forest. Nothing happened between Nicolette and Sirius beyond the one kiss and neither of them brought it up or acknowledged that it happened. 


	5. Exam

-Exam-  
  
The school year was coming to an end and they were in the midst of taking their OWL exams. Nicolette was practically a member of the Marauders now but she wasn't usually involved in their trouble-making antics so she never got detention with them  
But even in separate detentions Nicolette learned you could never separate the two friends. Sirius showed her that they had magic mirrors they could talk to each other through.  
"What have we got today?" Sirius asked  
"There's only one a day Sirius" Nicolette said as they were all walking down the corridor to the Great Hall.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, mate" James said  
"Then we're done" Nicolette said throwing her arms up. Sirius grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground.  
"Do you plan on carrying me in there?" she asked  
"If you insist. Prongs give me a hand"  
James grabbed her feet and held them so she wouldn't get away. However Professor Flitwick forced them to put her down"  
"Thank you gentlemen" Nicolette said  
"Take a seat please"  
As Nicolette did she heard some girls whispering behind her.  
"She'd just begging for attention. She knows she'll get if from them"  
"What kind of girl hangs out with four guys if not for the attention?"  
"Sirius is too good for her anyway"  
"I thought you were going to ask him out'  
"It's hard with her around"  
"You know what" Nicolette interrupted. "If you have something to say then say it to my face!"  
They would have if Professor Flitwick didn't interrupt by passing out the tests. Nicolette was mad. Not only that they said she begged for attention but mainly that what they said about Sirius. Why hadn't he asked her? However she was soon engulfed in the test and smiled when the questions about werewolves came up.  
Professor Flitwick announced there was only 5 minutes left to go as he was walking past James. He put down his quill and yawned before messing up his hair like Nicolette always saw him do. After Flitwick passed, James looked back at Sirius who gave James thumbs up. Nicolette watched as Sirius leaned back on the back two legs of his chair.  
The girl behind Sirius was eying him but his eyes glanced over to Nicolette. His hair hung in front of his eyes as he smiled at her. He looked back at James and Nicolette glanced at Remus who was examining his paper. As Flitwick took up the papers Nicolette went into the hall where almost immediately out, James and Sirius grabbed her and picked her up. McGonagall glared so they put her down but she joined them as they walked.  
"Did you like question ten Moony?" asked Sirius.  
"Loved it" he said, "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question"  
"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James jokingly  
"Think I did" he said seriously "One: he's sitting in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name is Remus Lupin."  
Nicolette felt sorry for Peter who didn't get the joke and started naming off the real signs.  
"How thick are you Wormtail? You run round with a werewolf once a month-"  
"Keep your voice down" Remus said  
"Don't worry, Remus, everyone is too busy worrying about exams to be paying attention to the 4 boys at this school who are most likely to ruin an exam day by making fireworks go off" Nicolette said  
"Haven't done that one yet, but it's a good idea, don't you think, Prongs?" Sirius said  
They continued talking about the easiness of the test as they walked down to the lake. James had nicked the snitch again and was playing with it. Nicolette yawned jokingly having seen this plenty of times. She laid down on Sirius and relaxed glad the test was over.  
As usual Remus pulled out a book and started reading. Sirius was getting bored, unlike Peter, with watching James let go of the snitch and catch it again. Nicolette knew he only did it for the attention and the girls. James loved it.  
"Put that away will you?" Sirius said running his fingers through Nicolette's long hair. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."  
"Be nice"  
"If it bothers you," James said.  
"I'm bored. Wish it was a full moon"  
"You might" Remus said pausing from his book. "We've still go Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me.Here" He held out the book  
"I don't need to look at that rubbish. I know it all"  
"Oh don't be so overconfident" Nicolette said grabbing the book and start working with Remus since she too needed to study.  
"This'll liven you up, Padfoot" James said "Look who it is."  
Nicolette didn't even have to look because there was only one person they loved torturing, Snape.  
"Excellent. Snivellus"  
"All right, Snivellus?" James said loudly.  
Almost as a reflex, Nicolette ducked behind Sirius knowing Snape would react in no time from seeing it plenty of times. But James was always the quicker man and shot Snape's wand out of his hand and said a spell to send him in slow motion as he dove for his wand. People began gathering around. Peter always watched intently on these occasions, which she thought was suspicious behavior.  
"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" James asked  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be grease marks al over it, they wont be able to read a word"  
Several people laughed and Nicolette decided it was time to go. She grabbed her books and walked off as Lily was walking down to the lake  
"Hey Nicolette" she said, "What's going on down there?"  
"James and Sirius at Snape again."  
"Why don't you stop them? No offense, but you are friends with them"  
"I am friends yes, but James will only answer to you."  
"What about Sirius?" Lily asked  
"There's nothing between us"  
Nicolette left and didn't meet back up with the Marauders until after the last portion of the exam. They were at the lake with cups of Butterbeer. They had one for her.  
"Cheers" she said clinking glasses with them. "I'm almost sad to go you know"  
"Why?" Remus asked  
"I like it better here than home. My father doesn't love me and I'll be lucky if he's home during the summer."  
"Try living with my family" Sirius said "My brother will be reporting to my dear mother when we get back. Stupid blighter" 


	6. Homes

-Home-  
  
The final days evaporated and the trip to King's Crossing was unwillingly coming to an end. As before they walked Nicolette outside and her limo hadn't arrived. She said goodbye to James, Remus and Peter but Sirius stuck around for a minute because Nicolette held his arm.  
"I've had an enjoyable year thanks to you. Broke some rules and had some fun," she said  
"Me as well. I want you to know that I've never liked any of those other girls despite how much they talk about me"  
"I know. You should come see me this summer. You probably will anyway if your parents are accepting the invitation to the party."  
"Party?"  
"My father is throwing me a 'coming out' party and has invited the entire wizarding populous it seems. He said he invited the Blacks"  
Nicolette's limo drove up. She turned to step up when he pulled her back. Without saying any words he kissed her. Unfortunately the car door opened and her father looked up at his daughter kissing a strange boy he was unfamiliar with.  
"Nicolette Carnahan, get in the car!"  
She pulled away shocked by her father's presence. She said goodbye to Sirius and got inside. The moment the door was shut he began yelling.  
"Nicolette Carnahan is that how you always conduct yourself in public?! I have never known you to act in such ways!"  
"You don't know me!" she yelled, "You never have and never will"  
"I know you are my daughter. Who was that boy?"  
"What do you care? It's a miracle you're even here to begin with"  
"What have I done to vex you so?" he demanded  
Nicolette couldn't believe he'd said that  
"You don't know?"  
"No I don't"  
"How old am I?" she asked  
"15"  
"16" she corrected, "My birthday was last month"  
"An honest mistake"  
"Where do I go to school?"  
"Beauxbatons"  
"Hogwarts" she corrected again "You forced me to switch since it was closer."  
"I don't recall that"  
"You don't recall much anymore"  
"We have gotten off subject. Who was that boy?"  
"His name is Sirius Black"  
"Black?" her father inquired "The ancient house of Black?"  
"Yes. He's the oldest son"  
"How do you know him?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps school" she replied darkly  
"Dont use that tone with me. Now then, you got my letter about the party I assume"  
Nicolette nodded noticing the car was coming to a stop. "Yes, its in a week"  
"I must leave now but for the record, you will be the hostess of the evening so I've arranged for Sophie to get you fitted for a dress. You must look presentable as you are the reason for the party" with that he stepped out and shut the door before she could argue.  
The car started moving and Saira lowered the window between her and the driver, Duncan, who had always been her friend. He used to work for Nicolette's mother but began working for Nicolette's father after her death.  
"Hello Nicky" he said in a strong Yorkshire accent  
"Where's he going?"  
"Had a meetin'"  
"So that's why he was here today. I thought maybe he'd actually come to see me"  
"Partly"  
"Yeah to tell me I'm in charge of his party. I'll just be the reason he's throwing it"  
"That doesn't sound too bad"  
"Except I have one week to organize our house, get food and a dress. Then I have to greet every person who comes through the door."  
"Wow. Didn't realize there was so much to it"  
"Yeah. My mother got sick of it"  
"You know, your mum had many beautiful dresses. You should have a look"  
"Thanks Duncan. I will"  
  
Sirius couldn't stop smiling when he watched Nicolette drive away. Eh thought getting caught was hilarious but probably not for her. He and his younger brother took the Knight Bus home to Number 12 Grimauld Please. Sirius' younger brother tagged along behind as they walked in.  
His home was icy cold and no bright colors would be seen in here.  
"Masters must go in the kitchen. Mistress is waiting" the ugly house- Elf Kreacher said, "Older Master is in trouble. Old Master has been bad"  
Sirius hissed and kicked at Kreacher, which was a bad idea because his mother was standing hard, faced in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"Sirius, leave Kreacher be," she said in a cold voice that matched her hard exterior. She could have been pretty if a smile would appear but Sirius knew a real one would not happen while he was there. His own scowl at this point could have rivaled hers.  
His mother embraced his younger brother but he hissed and went up to his room without dinner. Sirius hated this place and everything about it. His family was pureblood maniacs and highly disapproved of his choice of friends. Right now he bet his idiot brother, Regulus, would be telling his parents about all he pulled at school and no doubt about the girl he'd been caught kissing. That thought, that memory made him smile.  
"Sirius!" he heard his father call. He knew he cad to come if he summoned. He went downstairs and into the kitchen wearing a solemn look. He let his black hair hang over his eyes, which he knew his parents hated. For at least an hour following, he was yelled at and lectured about the school year. Then the subject of Nicolette's party came up but they said his name so he didn't know it was the same party.  
"Liam Carnahan is from a very secluded yet pure-blood wizarding family" his father said "He is throwing one of his are banquets and this is a 'coming out' party for his daughter."  
"Carnahan? What's his daughter's name?" Sirius asked  
Sirius's mother went to get the invitation "Nicolette Carnahan"  
"Really?" he asked hopeful  
"Do you know her?" his mother asked  
"I've seen her around"  
"He fancies her," Regulus said  
"Quiet you little twit!" Sirius yelled  
"Sirius" his mother warned, "You are a Black and we keep our composure as you will see fit to do at this occasion."  
"Come with me" his father, said beckoning Sirius into the hall. To no surprise for Sirius, his father led him to where a tapestry hung on the wall. At the top it read 'THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK'  
"I won't lie Sirius, like a few individuals on here, you are becoming a disgrace to the name of Black"  
Sirius sighed having heard this speech many times  
"Regulus has told us of the company you keep at school"  
"It is my company"  
"Why can you not hold well with the Malfoys or other pure blood wizards?"  
"What? Lucius?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm going to bed"  
Sirius ignored his father's angry called and locked himself up in his room. He'd been contemplating for a long time about leaving and going to stay with the Potter's. James said he could stay and his parents treated him like another son. But he'd wait until after the party. 


	7. Anticipation

~Anticipation  
  
Throughout the next week Nicolette hardly had a break. Often times the only thing that kept her from screaming was knowing Sirius, or at least hoping Sirius would be coming. Her father returned to their manor the night before as Nicolette was trying to finish up some last minute decorations.  
"It looks lovely, Nicolette" he said but she ignored him.  
"Right there" she said "Okay, just a little bit more. Perfect. Go take a break."  
"You have the same wonderful taste as your mother"  
"Don't talk about mum as if you miss her"  
"Excuse me"  
"Never mind. I'll see you at dinner"  
Nicolette walked off and went to her room. It was large and had every she'd ever wanted because her father tried to win her love by buying her things. She had a balcony on the far side with a hammock and telescope for her.  
She loved Astronomy almost as much as she loved her mother. She could tell you every constellation at the drop of a hat. Right now she wished she could be up with the stars than anywhere near her father. She plopped down into her hammock. She would have given anything at this moment to have the Marauders there just having fun. Only they could pull her out of such a depressed mood.  
A few hours later the dinner bell rang but Nicolette didn't move. She could time it though when her father would send someone up to get her. She counted down on her fingers and when she got to one, sure enough, someone knocked.  
"Miss Carnahan?"  
However she did not want to join her father for dinner. When the maid came in, she knew Nicolette would be on the balcony, but she found nothing but a black cat sitting in the hammock. The cat jumped in the tree by the balcony and ran off.  
The maid returned to the dining room downstairs.  
"Sir, milady is gone," the maid said  
"Gone?"  
"Yes. Her room and balcony are empty"  
"Did you check anywhere else?"  
"No, sir"  
"She needs to be here for tomorrow. Find her!"  
"Yes, sir"  
The maid swept out while Liam Carnahan stood angry. He thought about how much she was like her mother and that's what annoyed him so. Nicolette, in her cat form sat in the dining room window watching her father with a kind of satisfaction. She waited until her father went to bed before she returned to her bed and went to sleep.  
  
Over the week his parents hounded him about the party claiming he should make a good impression on the Carnahans' since they were rich and pureblooded. He suspected they would love to dig their claws into such a prestigious family.  
He only found solitude when he would sneak out at night and wander the city in his dog form. Little did he know Nicolette was doing the same thing to escape the hounding of her own father. 


	8. The Party

"Nicolette!" her father yelled  
She was lying in her hammock on the morning of the party not wanting to wake up. She knew her father was furious and not aware that she'd returned. He burst into her room and seeing her swaying asleep in the hammock. He ran out there and shook her awake. He went to strike her but she was too quick.  
"Impedimenta!" she yelled pointing her wand at him. He seemed to have gone into slow motion and Nicolette ran out of the way. "I am not a child anymore! I don't care if I get in trouble but I will not let you do to me what you did to mum."  
An owl flew in with a warning if any more magic is done she'd be in more trouble but after that she didn't care. She ran to the back of the house where a bush labyrinth was. Nicolette had yet to solve it but she would climb out and walk on the walls out.  
The front of er father's estate was vast and lavishly decorated for the party. As she sat by the labyrinth she began remembering how her father had raised a hand to her mother. She was young but it was vivid in her mind. But her mother did not put up with it as most women would. She took Nicolette away and went to their house in France that her father had bought her. They never divorced or anything but definitely separated and Liam Carnahan chose to forget about them.  
Total it took Nicolette about 3 hours to get ready. Her father wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She'd never wanted a 'coming out' party but now that she was living with her father, he wanted her to gain rich relations.  
"There you are Miss. All ready" the maid said. There was a loud chime. "And just in time. The guests are here"  
"Thank you Sophie"  
Nicolette was told last minute that she had to wait for at least half the guests to arrive before she would be announced. The ballroom had a staircase that started out as two combined into one large one. Nicolette was reminded of Beauty and the Beast when she wore the yellow gown only hers was dark blue and silver.  
Sophie came to get Nicolette after about half an hour. She heard their butler call the attention of the guests. Nicolette descended down the stairs hating tat all eyes were upon her. No smile was on her face when she saw her father but then she spotted a familiar face and could not hide it.  
She reached the bottom of the stair and took her father's outstretched hand. Together they stood there as the guests came up to introduce themselves. Nicolette held on a fake smile wondering when the Blacks would come up.  
Her wish was granted because they were right after the Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy went to school and was in their same year. Nicolette glanced at Sirius but had to maintain her gaze at the people in front of her.  
Finally the Blacks came up.  
"Miss Nicolette, I am Lord Black and this is my wife. These are our two sons, Regulus and Sirius."  
Sirius walked up and took Nicolette's hand to kiss it. His youngest brother tried to imitate but not only did Sirius stop him but so did his mother.  
"Lord Carnahan seeing as how we are the last, may I request a dance with your daughter?" Sirius asked suavely  
"I don't see why not," Liam said proudly  
Sirius held onto Nicolette's hand and guided her to the dance floor where several people were already dancing. There was no objection from Nicolette as he wrapped one arm around her waits and intertwined his other hand with her free hand.  
"Thank you" she said  
"For what?"  
"For saving me from this party"  
A few tears stung Nicolette's eyes  
"Are you alright?"  
Nicolette told him about what happened that morning and she could see anger in his eyes.  
"What about you? How has this week been?"  
"Dismal"  
He told her about his week  
"Why have they been hounding you about this party?"  
"It's a boost in society"  
"Ah, the son of a Black and the daughter of a Carnahan"  
"If you'll chance a look, you'll see my family watching closely. My father seems to be negotiating with yours"  
"He'll force me to dance with the other gentlemen here then take my opinion into no consideration as he chooses the one with the most money. The sooner he doesn't have to support me, the better to him"  
And a minute later, her father intervened and asked her to entertain some other guests rather than spend the entire even with Sirius. He introduced her to a brown-haired boy with black eyes.  
"Hello" the boy said  
"Nicolette this is Jared"  
"Pourquoi vous me détestez? Il est une secousse et vous le savez"  
"Excuse us for a moment" her father said  
They stepped out of earshot.  
"I do not hate you and you do not know whether he is a 'jerk' or not. I will not have this tonight Nicolette. You have reached my last nerve. You will act appropriately and entertain all your guests as you did with the young Sirius Black"  
Nicolette put on a fake smile  
"That's my girl. Now go have a dance with Master Jared"  
She walked over and Jared grasped her hand tightly; too tightly. He pulled her flat against him and tried to control every stop she took.  
"I am honored at the privilege to dance with such a beautiful woman." He said very cocky as if he was a Lord.  
"I'd feel more honored if you hand would remain on my back and not any lower"  
Nicolette was extremely relived when Sirius swept in to save her.  
"I hate to interrupt my good sir but you've been summoned. I'd be happy to finish this dance for you"  
"Who has summoned?" Jared asked coldly  
"The tall man over there' Sirius replied calmly pointing to a man whom he knew was Jared's father  
Jared gave up his position and Sirius stepped in. Nicolette hugged him gratefully.  
From afar, Nicolette's father and Sirius' mother were talking and watching the two's affectionate behavior.  
"Good match, don't you think?" his mother said  
"Quite. He's the only one my daughter will voluntarily dance with despite the many willing suitors," Lord Carnahan said  
"Certainly such a match would be smiled on in society."  
"What are you suggesting Madame Black?"  
"Just a thought monsieur but I feel their cozy relationship should be encouraged from both sides. If you'll excuse me, but my dear brother has arrived. Au revoir."  
The wheels in Liam Carnahan's head were turning. He could boost his status in the wizarding world immensely. He looked back up to see how things were evolving with Nicolette but they were gone. He searched the room but they'd disappeared.  
  
"Here's my room" Nicolette said after they left the dance floor. Nicolette gave him a tour of the house or the parts they could go to without getting caught which wasn't very much. She walked out onto the balcony. "Here's my sanctuary, but I'll have to go back down soon"  
"Yeah, my parents have drug me to many of these parties" Sirius said, "You look beautiful though if that counts for anything"  
"From you it does. Look, there's Orion. You can't see Gemini tonight. That's what I named my cat"  
"I can see the Big Dipper"  
"Yeah, just above the North Star."  
"Kinda looks like the birthmark on your back"  
"My mom used to say that too"  
Just then Sophie burst in the room  
"Nicky, your father has been looking everywhere for you. I suggest you high tail it down there"  
Nicolette ran downstairs holding her dress up and out of the way.  
Her father was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was hiding his anger behind a smile as he held his hand out. Nicolette took it knowing he wanted to who his false fatherly adoration in a dance.  
As they danced he talked with her.  
"The evening is quite a turn out, don't you think?"  
"Yes, your party is a turn out"  
"It's not my party"  
"Stop it. I know the point of this occasion"  
"That young Master Black has taken a liking to you and you to him. A fine match. My daughter has good taste"  
"It's always about that isn't it? Who can you marry me off to that gains you more money"  
"Quiet" he hissed still keeping his smile. Nicolette lost hers. "I am only thinking of your well being"  
"Well stop. I am not your daughter and since this is my party, I'm saying it's over"  
Nicolette pulled her hand from his grip and walked off ignoring all the looks from her father's guests. She went outside and into the labyrinth.  
"Nicolette!" Someone called. She recognized the voice as Sirius  
She tried to find her way back to the entrance but couldn't. Sirius went in to look for her.  
"Sirius, where are you?"  
"Inside"  
For a long time they shouted to each other trying to get to one another. Nicolette sighed when she made it out and Sirius was waiting on a bench in the secluded courtyard that could only be reached by going through the labyrinth.  
"How long have you been here?" she asked  
"Awhile."  
"You could have helped"  
"It's more satisfactory when you accomplish something on your own"  
"Let's get out of here"  
"Yes because we wont be noticed at all in our formal attire. I suspect we can walk out of here"  
"Save the sarcasm and like tis"  
Nicolette changed into her cat form and Sirius into his dog. He led them out and they spent the evening roaming the village. They returned as the guests were leaving. They walked up the entrance stairs hand in hand.  
When they walked in, Lady Black came up looking furious with Sirius until she noticed the situation. Next came her father with clenched fists  
"Nicolette, please say goodbye to your guests," he said  
Sirius never let go of her hand as she said goodbye to everyone. His family waited so they would be last to leave.  
"You must come to call sometime" Lady Black said, "Well it's late and the trip home is long. Au revoir"  
Sirius leaned in and kissed her hand before leaving with his family. He gave her one last sexy sly smile. When the front doors shut, Nicolette's father lost his smile.  
"That was humiliating!" Every other yelling sentence was along those lines and she took it smiling until he waited for her to say something. "Explain yourself"  
"I behaved exactly like mum would have."  
"It's that careless attitude that got her killed"  
"Shut up. You don't even know what happened! You want to know what killed her!? It was you! You killed her a long time ago when you killed her spirit! I hate you and the first chance I get, I'm leaving"  
"Fine. Tomorrow I leave for business and will be gone for the rest of the summer. Get everything cleaned up here."  
He stormed off and Nicolette stood there. 


	9. Runaway

Sirius walked into his gloomy home wearing a smile. His bother was complaining and his parents were discussing how well the party went despite Nicolette's outburst and he didn't care for once. He went straight up to his room and slept.  
Unfortunately but the next morning the depressing stupor had returned and his parents were really getting under his skin.  
"Now Sirius, you must call upon Nicolette as much as possible." His mother went on. "A prestigious pure-blood family is just the thing to help you realize what you are"  
Sirius got up and left the kitchen. One more word and he thought he'd scream. The house-Elf Kreacher was cleaning the floors in the hall.  
"Oh, older Master should not walk out on Mistress. He was doing good but now slides to disappoint on poor Mistress. Hangs around with Mudbloods"  
"Quiet you! Spread your filth in another room!"  
"Oh, older Master is so disappointing. So disappointing."  
"Quiet Kreacher or I'll put you by your mother sooner than expected!"  
"Sirius" his father scolded coming in the hall. "Leave Kreacher be."  
Sirius gave a sneer reminiscent of his mother and went to his room and began packing his things. The house-Elf gained more respect than him. However, Regulus came in.  
"What are you doing?" he asked been nosy  
"None of your damn business" Sirius snarled  
"You're running away, aren't you?"  
"I said it was none of your business you little twit!"  
"I'm telling"  
Regulus ran for the door but Sirius stopped him and covered his mouth before he could scream. Sirius then taped Regulus' mouth shut and tied him up against the bedpost.  
"Don't worry. They'll find you.... eventually" he added maliciously  
Sirius climbed out his window and into the back alley. He made his way to the street and pulled out his wand. He signaled the Knight Bus, which came roaring in front of him. The door opened and he stepped on.  
"Wos' 'urname?" the driver asked  
"Don't worry about it. I need to go to the home of James Potter...how much?"  
"11 Sickles"  
"Here's 20. Give me a secluded spot and a drink if you don't mind"  
Sirius went up a spiral stair and to the farthest corner bed. He fell asleep since he was used to the Knight Bus having rode it before. While Sirius slept on the bus waiting for his turn, his dear mother was making her way upstairs to fetch her sons. She nearly screamed seeing her youngest tied up in Sirius' room. She released him using her wand.  
"What happened?"  
"He ran away. He's gone"  
Fire burned in Mrs. Black's eyes. She pulled her wand out and stormed downstairs. She went to the old tapestry and pointed her wand at Sirius's name. With one word she burned it name off of it.  
  
Sirius showed up at James' house late that night. All the lights were off in the house but Sirius knew where James' window was and climbed in. James knew Sirius was thinking about running away so he always left it open.  
"Prongs" he whispered  
James snored on so Sirius simply rolled him of the bed.  
"What the—Sirius?"  
"Yeah"  
"Finally did it then?" James asked later as they drank hot chocolate in the kitchen.  
"Its just status and blood to them mate, they were bringing people I care about into it"  
"Like who?"  
"They were bad mouthing you and the others and telling me I should associate myself with the Malfoys"  
"Lucky they don't know Remus is a werewolf huh?"  
"I'd never hear the end of it"  
"Would another person be a pretty girl you fancy?" James asked smirking  
"Yeah, I went to that party her father threw. My mum went crazy went she saw us together and wont leave me alone. Went on and on about calling on her."  
"Bugger. Does she know you're gone?"  
"No, I was gonna go there first but I didn't know if her father was gone yet" Sirius said, "Can I lay low here for awhile?"  
"Sure. You know my parents don't care"  
"James, are you down there?" his mother called sweetly  
"Yeah mum"  
She came down and smiled at Sirius in a motherly way  
"Hello Sirius dear. Will you be staying?"  
"If there's no objection from you"  
"Not at all. I'll write your mother tomorrow. But it's late. Get to bed. Both of you"  
"Thanks mum"  
"Thank Mrs. Potter" 


	10. Movies

**Movies**

Nicolette was lying in her bed in the empty house. The maids and butlers had gone home for the night so she was all alone with only the howling wind outside to keep her company. It was at least 2:00 in the morning when she heard something hit her balcony. She waited a moment thinking it was just her imagination but it happened again

She got up and noticing she was only wearing her night clothes, went back inside and put on a silk white robe. She went out onto the balcony and there were several pebbles on the ground. She walked over to the edge and saw Sirius standing there about to throw more but when he saw her black hair gleaming in the moonlight, he stopped

"Sirius?"

"Hey" he said smoothly

"What—why are you here?"

"I ran away. Been at James's for about 2 weeks but I came to see you to tell you" he whispered while Nicolette talked normal

"No need to be quiet. I'm all alone. Go to the front and I'll let you in"

"Okay"

Nicolette ran downstairs and opened the door, but Sirius wasn't there and she didn't hear or see anything

"Sirius?"

She stepped outside and walked down the entrance steps. Just then he came behind her and grabbed her sides making her jump and give out a small scream.

"Oh my god, you scared me half to death!" she yelled hitting him lightly on the arm not actually trying to hurt him.

"Well I better not do it again or there'd go the other half" he said smiling

"I suppose you're right. Well come in. You can see the place as it really is and not filled with egotistical people"

Their footsteps echoed as they walked in the dark house.

"It didn't seem this big the last time I was here" he commented

"This place is twice the size of my mother's old chateau in France"

"What do your parents do to have so much money?" he asked

"My mother was the daughter of a prominent wizarding family whose members were all high in business of every sort. She inherited everything and kept it going. Once I'm old enough, it passes to me"

"And your dad?"

"He discovered how gullible Muggles can be. Through many loopholes he owns a huge corporation that brings in millions of Muggle money."

"Did you mother teach you French? Or do you just know how to insult people?"

"I grew up in France and for the longest time it was my first language. My mother isn't French or anything but she loved it there."

"What happened to your mum if you don't mind my asking?"

"About a year ago, she got real sick. There was nothing we could find to see a cause but she grew steadily worse. She passed away during the night and I found her the next morning"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright. Just proves life never turns out how you want it to. Just like when my parents split up course my mum had good reason"

"Which was?"

"My father was abusive. I was 7 but I hardly knew my father. I just know how sad it made my mum because she did love him. But people can only take so much" Nicolette finished

"Why do you stay here?"

"I need to sort out a few things before I leave but I'm definitely going when I turn 17. I might as well be living alone now"

Just then Sirius gave an involuntary long yawn

"Sorry. Bit tired I guess"

"Come. I'll get a place for you to stay" she said leading him up the stairs. They seemed endless in their tired state. Nicolette finally opened a pair of double doors and turned on a light. The room was enormous and probably the size of a normal house.

"I hope this'll do" Nicolette joked

"Uh, yeah"

She went to leave

"Wait. Stay for a bit. We can talk" he said smiling

"About what?"

"We can talk about you. We can talk about me. Or if you'd like, we can talk abut you and me" he said stepping closer each time he said a sentence until he was up against her with his hands on her hips. Nicolette wasn't sure what to say or react. But then her morality kicked in and decided to bid him a good night. He was a little put out but understood.

The next morning Nicolette heard clanging but the butlers and maids were gone for the weekend so she didn't know what was going on, and the fact that it was early and she didn't quite remember the previous night. She almost thought it was just a dream. She got out of bed and when she couldn't find a hair tie, grabbed a pencil and put her hair up messily. She headed downstairs and followed the clanging.

She knew everyone was gone. She always gave weekends off when she had run of the house because she didn't like people waiting on her so with that in mind she was a little scared to keep going. She didn't really consider how scantily she was dressed as she pushed the kitchen door open. The stove was cooking breakfast but there was no one around.

"Morning"

Nicolette spun around after jumping and faced Sirius. She shoved him playfully then sighed relieved.

"You scared me" she breathed

"Sorry. I attempted to make breakfast but getting it to stop cooking is the part where I fell asleep in class."

Nicolette took Sirius' wand and quickly stopped all the spells. She walked over to the stove and the food was burnt.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?"

Sirius agreed and then the man in him kicked in and he couldn't help but eye Nicolette up and down. Immediately she recoiled and crossed her arms over her.

"Kinda forgot you were here"

"No, I'm sorry" he said turning nervously.

Course Nicolette had been staring at him the whole time too. He was wearing a tight black tank top and black pants. His also black hair hung in front of his face and he peered through the gaps.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, fully clothed."

Not long after they met up in the foyer. Nicolette was wearing a cute outfit; Tight jeans with a lacy black top. Sirius looked good too wearing black pants and just a white button up shirt but only the middle three buttons were actually done.

"Well, milady, where to?"

"There is place called Le Madeleine."

"I've heard of it, but that would be in France not Ireland."

"Damn, I always forget where I am"

"Well, how about we walk around and just find the closest place."

"We'll have to drive part of the way"

"Why?"

"Because we're a couple of miles away from town."

"Good point"

They got a ride into town in Nicolette's limousine and she told Duncan to just come back after sunset. As they walked down the street they just enjoyed each other's silent company.

"So, why'd you run away?" Nicolette finally asked.

"I got sick and tired of my family disapproving of the very way I breathe."

"Yeah, they say you should love your family no matter what but I think these people have never seen a dysfunctional one."

"Speaking of families, where's your dad?"

"Uh…."

"You don't know?"

"Don't really care. I never wanted to see him after my mum and I left. As far as I'm concerned he's not my dad."

"Really? Seems a little harsh to say"

"I treat him as I am treated and well I'm actually giving him a little more credit than he deserves" Nicolette said angrily at the memory of her dad.

"Vous êtes si beau quand vous êtes fâch

"I'm beautiful when I'm angry? I suppose that should be a compliment. Quand vous a fait apprend le français?"

"When did I learn French?" he quoted in English. "My mother insisted I learn."

"You speak well. So what do you plan on doing now that you've runaway?"

"I've been slowly moving into James's house since we met but I think pretty soon I'll try to get my own place"

"I'd like to do the same"

"I'm surprised you haven't already" Sirius commented.

"I've been looking."

Then a thought struck Sirius.

"You know if we're both looking for a place, why don't we move into the same place?"

"I don't think so" Nicolette said even though she wouldn't mind that at all.

"Oh…well…it was just a suggestion."

"It was a good one, but not yet"

Sirius and Nicolette went all over town. Sirius wanted to buy her everything she eyed with interest but she wouldn't have it. He was limited in funds because no doubt he was cut off unlike her who didn't even need her father's money. Something to which her father hated.

"I'm surprised by something else too" Sirius said as they walked now hand in hand eating ice cream.

"What?"

"Surprised that a greedy man like your father hasn't tried to seize all your inheritance"

"Oh he has but my mother thought of every loophole so that he couldn't get a dime of what's now my money"

"How much money is it?"

"Enough to pay for several more generations"

"What kind of ice cream did you get?" he said switching the conversation

"Mint chocolate chip"

"Ooo, let me try some" he said but she pulled away hers.

"Nope, this is my favorite." She said smiling.

Sirius pulled her arm so that she was up against him now. Proudly she took a bit of her ice cream pulling it away before he could get any. But unexpectedly he leaned in and kissed her. Afterward he licked his lips and said.

"Minty"

"Cheater"

"No, tricky. There's a difference"

"Really? What is the difference?"

"A trickster has the affection of the crowd while the cheater is shunned."

Nicolette had never had a better time than being with Sirius. He made her happier than she'd ever felt. She noticed he was very quick to his temper but that was easily calmed down by a squeeze of her hand. There was just something overly cool about everything he did.

But the thing she loved the most was when they would pass girls. Their heads would turn and they would giggle and try to get his attention but he seemed absolutely oblivious to them. All he did was look at her and kept walking. That night they sat in Sirius's room talking and laughing.

However at one point Sirius threw a pillow at her and knocked open a cabinet where several plastic boxy things fell out. Nicolette just laughed while Sirius got up and looking at them.

"What are these?" he asked

"Movies. I have a passion for Muggle technology. Especially movies."

"Movies?"

"Would you like to watch one?"

"What do you mean watch it?"

"It's like a story on film. You know how our pictures move? That's what these are except they tell stories. Most of them are fictional but are entertaining."

"How do you watch them?"

"On the TV"

"Those black boxes Muggles stare at?"

"Yep. Here, let me show you"

Nicolette picked her favorite French movie to start.

"Wait here and I'll get us some popcorn and drinks"

"Why?"

"It's traditional to eat popcorn at the movies"

"Oh ok" Sirius said.

When Nicolette came Sirius was trying to figure out how they were going to watch this movie thing if there was no TV. He was examining a cabinet in front of the bed but couldn't get it open.

"You left your wand downstairs." She said handing it to him before pulling out her own wand and saying "_Alohomora_" to open the cabinet. Inside was the TV Sirius was looking for. He watched Nicolette place the disc like thing into a device below the TV. Then she went and sat down on the bed with a drink and the bowl of popcorn.

Sirius climbed up next to her and watched intrigued by the movie. He thought it was fascinating. They had watched three of Nicolette's favorites but were still very wide awake and ready for another.

"You pick one" Nicolette said.

"Have you seen all of these?" he asked as Nicolette was wiping popcorn off the bed.

"A lot of them. I think the bottom row is all the ones I haven't seen."

Sirius squatted down and took a look.

"Let's see. Candyman, Psycho, Halloween. These are all scary it seems."

"Which is why I haven't seen them"

"Because they're scary?"

"Yeah. I don't like watching scary movies by myself and since there really is never anyone who will watch them with me, they stay on the bottom unwatched"

"Not tonight" he said pulling out 4 movies he'd read the back of and thought they were scary enough.

"Oh no, no, no" Nicolette said walking over to him and attempting to get him to drop the movies. Sirius however just flipped her over his shoulder and put a movie in. She tried to get away but he held her tight. Once the previews on the tape started he walked over to the bed and sat down letting her get off.

"For the record, you will have no personal space during these."

"I have no problem with that" Sirius answered pulling Nicolette next to him as he leaned back on the feathery pillows of his bed.

During the movie Nicolette would cower into Sirius and grab his shirt tightly every time something remotely scary would happen. In response he would just hold her tighter. Eventually Nicolette's eyes closed and she fell asleep grasping his shirt and resting her head on his chest. The last movie ended and he drifted off too.


End file.
